Corrugated decking (e.g., corrugated metal decking) is increasingly utilized instead of plywood and oriented strand board (OSB) in the construction of residential and commercial buildings. Such decking is useful for providing strength and increased mold and fire resistance. Unfortunately, metal decking has poor sound transmitting characteristics.